


You Fucked Up, Archie.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Archie fucked up, F/M, Reader-Insert, You are super chill, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie fucked up but super-chill reader comes and saves the day and makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fucked Up, Archie.

Archie’s POV:

 

It’s gone.  It’s all gone.  Everything you’ve worked for, all this time, has accumulated to absolutely nothing.  As the gentleman (Steven, was it?) and Maxie sped off to Sootopolis, you kneel at the edge of the shore in the ocean, the torrential storm battling around you.

 

“Archie, aren’t you coming?” calls Shelly, already on the back of her own Sharpedo.  You don’t look at her, but you can feel her worried gaze weigh heavy on you.

 

“Aye, just… just give me a moment, Shelly,” you say clearly, though you’re sure your face says a different story.

 

As you hear the rush of ocean, you know she’s gone, and you sit down more comfortably now, dangling your feet into the ocean.  A cheerful hum starts next to you, and you look to your side in surprise as (F/n) practically falls down next to you, reaching into her backpack, pulling out a pokeball and an umbrella.  “Well, you fucked up”.

 

You startle, not expecting such language out of such a nice girl.  “Language, scamp, language!”

 

She swats at you in a scolding way.  “Boo, you whore”.

 

She calls out an Azumarill, and asks calm as ever, “Hey, can you please hold this for me for a sec, Azu?” and the water fae chirps happily and shields you both from the chilly spray.

 

“Shouldn’t you go with them, scamp?” you ask confunded.

 

“Meh.  They’ve waited longer before,” she replies with a shrug.  “Ah ha!  There it is!” she cries happily, pulling out a surprisingly large bottle of whiskey.  Calling Azumarill back into its pokeball, she takes a generous draught of the drink.  Swallowing, she offers it to you.  “Want some?”

 

Looking down, you give a grateful nod, before taking a swig yourself.  “Aren’t you a little young to be drinking, lass?”  You weren’t going to tell her off; hell, you started drinking way before her age.

 

She snorts, swirling the amber liquid in the bottle. “Bitch, I’m 23”.

 

“You look so young though!  I thought you were way younger!”

 

She glares at you from the side.  “Just how young did you think I was…?”

 

“Um,” you stutter, thinking of the young age.  “Doesn’t matter”.

 

“Didn’t think so,” she grumbles, and seconds later, she’s swinging her feet in the water, splashing you slightly.  “Good thing I decided to wear my bathing suit under my clothes today, panties are expensive,” she says passively, as if chatting over the news with someone.

 

You rub your brow.  “How are you so calm about all of this?  I just fucked up the entire world”.

 

She shrugs, not pausing her swinging legs one second.  “Yeah, but it’s not like it turned out the way you thought it would.  You just got your dream shattered, you need this drink more than I do I think,” she murmurs softly, setting the bottle down next to you, and stretching her back as she puts the umbrella away.  Bending down, she gives you a soft kiss on the cheek, before tossing a pokeball up, revealing her own Sharpedo, before surfing off.

 

Rubbing your cheek, stunned, you feel the smallest of warmths as she speeds off.

  
At least you didn’t fuck one thing up.


End file.
